1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to process a moving image object, a processing method of the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, web pages composed of a structured document written in a structured language such as HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language), XHTML (Extensible Hyper Text Markup Language), or the like have been known. In addition, it has been known that software called a web browser is used to reference web pages.
A technology for extracting a required portion within a web page displayed in a web browser and printing the extracted required portion has been known. Moreover, a technology for selecting a desired still image from a plurality of still images constituting a moving image on a web page and printing the selected desired still image has also been known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-181924).
Moving image objects contained in web pages are divided into objects whose drawing data can be captured in a vector format and objects whose drawing data cannot be captured in the vector format.
In printing a web page, in the case where the image quality of characters and the like is of a great importance, it is preferable to capture the web page itself in the vector format. However, if the web page contains a moving image object that cannot be captured in the vector format, this moving image object portion will not be captured and will be missing.